


West End Girls

by SandXDemonX13 (DemonicDeviants)



Series: Daily Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Desperate Housewives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeviants/pseuds/SandXDemonX13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's known two different lives, one of high class and now one...that most would like to keep unmentioned. Being homeless made Andrew often think back to his days on the Lane though, and he remembers how much he misses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	West End Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, day five of my prompts. This one was kind of harder to write because I didn't exactly know what to do with it. I hope I did an okay job though. This is also my first time writing for Desperate Housewives, but I adore the show and have see it so many time through that I figured I should write something about it sometime.
> 
> Anyway, the prompt for this day (February 18th, 2014) was this: Every city and town contains people of different classes: rich, poor, and somewhere in between. What’s it like where you live? If it’s difficult for you to discern and describe the different types of classes in your locale, describe what it was like where you grew up – was it swimming pools and movie stars, industrial and working class, somewhere in between or something completely different?

“Are you…Andrew? Is that you?”

Andrew Van de Kamp looked up from the alleyway he was spending the night sleeping in; his eyes caught sight of a well-dressed man, one that seemed vaguely familiar and only because he could remember being introduced to him a few dozen times during some of his mother’s dinner parties when he was younger. Kevin, he wanted to say the man’s name was, but he really couldn’t be sure anymore.

He put on that charming Van de Kamp smile and stood up, “Yeah, wow it’s been a long time, Mr…—”

“Just call me Kevin,” the man interrupted. Ah, so he was right after all.

“Alright, well it’s been a long time, Kevin.”

The man nodded, still seeming stunned to have found the son of one of the classiest women he had ever known looking like he’d been spending the last few months in alleyways just like these.

Andrew was used to that look, used to it from people who didn’t even know him or what kind of life he had been a part of before he’d made it to the streets. He stopped caring about that look really, but right now it irked him. He didn’t know why, it just did.

“Andrew… God, I just… Wow…” Kevin shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face.

Oh, now he realized why it was irking him so much. It wasn’t just that normal half disgusted look that was thrown at him on a daily basis. No. This ran a whole hell of a lot deeper. There was actual pity in that man’s eyes. For him.

Andrew wanted to laugh. He didn’t need the man’s pity, but he guessed he could understand why he was receiving it. You don’t normally think that you’d find some rich, high classed, teenaged punk slumming it one day, especially not one you used to talk about behind their back. Yeah, Andrew had heard all their talk back at all those dinners, but he’d rather not think about that anymore. He’d done enough of that when he’d been living at home.

“Do you…should I talk to your mom about you being out here? Bree would be so grateful to know that you’re safe.”

Andrew shook his head immediately. Last thing he needed was that. His mother hadn’t been able to accept him when he had needed her love the most… So why would he go back to her now? Go back to her and that big house, his old room with that nice, comfortable bed and hot food every night… No. He didn’t need any of that.

“Please, Kevin, don’t do that. She…she doesn’t need to know.”

Kevin looked at him skeptically for a few moments before nodding and then quickly fishing out his wallet.

“Well,” he said, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and handing it to Andrew, “At least take this, okay? Get yourself something to eat…”

Andrew took it with a quiet “thank you,” and then said his goodbyes to the man before he sat himself back down against the alley wall.

He was okay for now. He’d grab some food tomorrow… Tonight though…he was going to think of how well he had had it when he had been living with Bree, and of how much he hadn’t appreciated it. Because sometimes he did that. Sometimes he did miss being home.

Maybe one day he’d find the courage to go back. 


End file.
